Promise Extended
by Yoshi Lee
Summary: More M Rated and Extended. Also Promise Music Video
1. Chapter 1

_**Extended version, More M rated and better edited... Also I made a Tekken video if anyone would like to watch, the song is called (Promise Me) but the video doesn't really relate to this story :D I think I did an okay job. Link on my profile.**_

* * *

She made a promise that she would do anything for him, But she never knew what (anything) could mean.

_

_''Would you do anything for me?'' he asked._

_She swallowed hard, The tone of his voice enticing her made it difficult for her to form a sentence. he was so beautiful She couldn't breathe, his awaiting stare left her speechless. ''Say something, Ling, before he notices you're an idiot''_

_''I... would do anything for you, Jin'' She tore her eyes away from his and gazed down at the floor feeling herself blush._

_Reaching out he gently put his finger under her chin and brought her face up to meet his. ''I've never noticed before, but your eyes... They're beautiful''_

_Xiaoyu tried to look away finding herself quite embarrassed by his compliment but found it impossible his finger was like a magnet under her chin, she was sure her face was as red as an apple._

_''Are you going to tell me thank you?'' Jin smiled cheekily showing his perfect white teeth_

_''Th-thank you'' She giggled whistle trying to remain standing, her knees felt like jelly, if it wasn't for Jin holding her up she would have probably collapsed._

_Bringing his face closer to hers, their lips were mere inches apart. Then he begin to speak in a soft whispering tone sending chills over her entire body. ''I've watched you, Xiao. the effective way you fight, your cheerful personality, your thoughtful ways to help anyone in need even a perfect stranger. through the years I've never known you to give up on anyone... not even when they pushed you away, you still remained and believed you could be there savior...''_

_Xiaoyu noted the change in his voice, no longer was it soft and sweet... now he sounded almost, frightening._

_''Through the years I've watched you, I was also aware that watch me to'' He begin to smirk witnessing her gasp. ''It's okay, Xiao. I liked when your eyes were on me, watching me secretly as I trained, the sweat glistening from my muscular body, my panting, the intensity on my face. you were there spectating it all. It must have been a tempting sight for you... tell me something, Xiaoyu... did you masturbate to me?''_

_Her lips begin to tremble as tears streamed down her cheeks. using his thumb he wiped them. immediately afterwards he gripped her hand and walked them towards the nearest sofa in his office and sat them down, he wasn't surprised that she didn't resist. ''Why are you crying? It's not something to be ashamed of, you imagining me that way make me happy. don't you like seeing me happy, Xiao?''_

_She nodded her head._

_Leaning in he briefly kissed her lips. ''Then tell me you finger yourself for me, I want to hear you say it''_

_She looked at him with pleading eyes, ''Jin...''_

_''Xiao, I thought you wanted me happy? I thought you were different, I should have known you don't care about me... you're just like everyone else who walk into my life with promises to be loyal to me. you're no different than the ones before you, you're a liar'' He spoke feeling betrayed. ''get out''_

_''Jin?...''_

_''I said leave!'' he yelled._

_''I finger myself thinking of you'' She cried confessing what he wanted to hear._

_He grinned satisfied by her Revelation but he wanted more. ''Show me, take off your clothes and show me... you said you would do anything for me, you're not going to break your promise are you?.''_

_Xiaoyu system was trying to comprehend what was happening, but she kept reminding herself that she did say it, and it would make him happy... that's all she ever wished for. Gravitating her face closer to him, he captured her lips with his. all of her thoughts of doubt begin to creep away, swallowing her cries the kiss she dreamed of became a reality, igniting a fire that's been burning deep inside her, for the first time she was experiencing what it felt like to taste, Kazama Jin, the most wanted man in all of Japan._

_Xiaoyu felt herself leaning backwards on the couch as his aggressive kisses moved forward, he wasn't allowing her to breathe, the kiss deepening becoming more passionate, his tongue caressing hers, twirling, pushing further down her throat stealing the air away from her very lungs. he was killing her slowing with his kiss. but her body was responding in a positive way. even when she felt his hand wrap tightly around her neck. her sensational moans continued driven by the sheer lust Ling felt encouraging her actions._

_Ripping his lips away, leaving both of them gasping for air. Jin quickly tried to regain oxygen... panting softly he moved his mouth next to her ear and spoke devilishly. ''is that what you wanted?''_

_''Y-Yes'' she admitted breathlessly_

_''Are you wet?'' he asked_

_Xiaoyu felt tingles rush through her, his low deep voice sounding in her ear was hypnotizing her. ''Yes...''_

_''Yes what?, Xiao...''_

_''I'm wet'' she announced in a moaning tone_

_''Then take off your clothes and finger yourself now!'' Jin commanded, gripping her wrist tightly and yanking her off the couch._

_Xiaoyu rubbed her wrist as he let go. Staring at him as he sat on the sofa waiting for her to undress. She knew this wasn't the man she fell in love with, he wasn't the kind, caring person that fought for justice, he didn't make her feel safe. he might have Jin face, body and his voice. but he wasn't, Jin. But, Ling. also knew one importing thing that she craved for, Jin. didn't kiss her, tell her she have beautiful eyes._

_Slowly taking off her clothes. disposing of her shirt, plaid skirt, shoes and socks, leaving her standing in her underwear. she hesitantly begin to undo her white bra, she have never been naked before anyone besides, Miharu. and that's only because they live together. Having the bra strap undone it slowly slid off her shoulders and down her arms until it hit the floor. reaching for her panties that had little Bunnies on them. she smiled shyly towards him as she slowly took them off._

_Jin felt mesmerized staring at her, Her small breasts looked firm, pink nipples stiff from her arousal and her neatly trimmed pubic hair featured her snatch beautifully. _

_Standing completely naked exposed to those unfamiliar haunted eyes trying not to reveal her discomfort and nervousness. His once inviting brown eyes that were pure with sincerity, Now gazed at her with such possession that it controlled her mind, body and soul. The dark energy she sensed pouring off of him left her motionless._

_Standing up seeing as she wasn't moving he grabbed her by one of her pigtails and forcefully dragged her to the couch and pushed her onto it. ''I'm ready, Xiao. let's not waste anymore time''_

_Getting more comfortable, Ling took a fearful deep breath and spread her legs and within a few moments of collecting herself her natural instincts to please herself activated as she slowly begin to massage her clit. gasping as she made contact, it was so sensitive to being touched and she was so overwhelmingly lubricated that she almost couldn't control her breathing whistle feeling her climax rising at a rate much faster than normal. ''Jin'' she moaned his name as her eyelids closed in Ecstasy_

_The bulge in Jin's pants formed a tent as he watched the sight in front of him. Xiaoyu's naked body spread out on his office couch. her small fingers circulating her precious clitoris then dipping inside her tight hole and on the tip of her dripping fingers the juices leaking from her aroused pussy begin to glisten like tear drops. ''Jin...'' she moaned once more but slightly louder than before as the pleasure started to rapidly build._

_Jin bit down hard on his lower lip. his breathing becoming more intense. this was possibly the most mind-blowing thing he had ever witnessed just the thought that it was sweet innocent Xiaoyu made the sensation all the more pleasing. ''Open your eyes and look at me, Xiao'' he told her._

_Xiaoyu slowly open her eyes obeying his voice. The moment she caught the demented look on his face caused her heart to skip a beat. She wasn't sure if her mind was imagining things or she could swear there was an dark aura surrounding him she could even feel heat radiating off of him. the temperature in the room was nearly enough to create a mist. she knew she was in a dangerous situation but the unexplainable thing was... it was exciting her._

_Intimidatingly Approaching the couch Jin begin to unbutton his shirt. ''Tell me... How do I usually make you orgasm when you're thinking of me?'' He knelt down on one knee glaring into her face curiously. Jin didn't give her much time to answer as he pushed his lips down on hers. as soon as the kiss begin it was over. he then gave her three brief kisses down her cheek before reaching her ear and resumed speaking. ''Is it missionary? Slow, deep, meaningful? Or are you riding me, fast, hard, breathlessly? or have we simply became animalistic? me behind you driving my hard penis inside you doggy-style while pulling your pigtails?''_

_Ling heard him chuckle softly in her ear then circled it with his wet tongue which sent an eclectic jolt of pleasure spreading throughout her entire body. making her so unbelievably horny. she wanted to answer but she couldn't seem to find her voice._

_''I know what you want...'' He spoke knowingly. Moving his head in-between Xiaoyu's open legs, He took a hold of her occupied fingers that was buried inside her pussy and removed them. he stared at her two middle fingers that were now completely drenched with her wetness and then brought them to his mouth and sucked them while staring at Ling's shocked face. A slurping sound echoed through the room as he removed them from his mouth and smiled. ''Oishii''_

_Xiaoyu couldn't describe anything at the moment she however knew she was turned on far beyond anything she had ever thought possible. She couldn't go much into her thoughts as she loudly moaned feeling his tongue make contact with her Virgina._

_Jin began taunting her with light strokes, teasing with wet kisses, then he overwhelmed her by nicking her clit with teeth and drenching her folds with his tongue. Ling panted deeply, tightly gripping his hair and arching her back. ''Kimochi, Jin!'' she screamed closing her glistening eyes as tears formed from the pleasure she was receiving. she tried to breathe but her breath seem to have caught in her throat. desperately trying to twist her body she was held in place as Jin's strong hands gripped her thighs._

_Shoving his tongue deep inside her virgin pussy tasting her sweet juices. She lost all control as cum spasmed from her creaming cunt into Jin's mouth, she continued to shutter as her toes curled experience an intense orgasm she have never felt before. still flickering his creamy tongue on her clit. Xiaoyu almost died as she began to release the pressure she felt built inside, squirting multiple times, completely soaking Jin's grinning face..._


	2. Turning Point

_Panting deeply, Xiaoyu gazed mindlessly at the cum dripping from her fingers. Her first time having sex, Her virginity was horrifically taken away from her, Ling didn't have an idea where to begin to make sense of it all. visiting her close friend who she hasn't seen in months. it was meant to be a happy reunion but instead what took place was nothing less than a disaster. Jin used and abused her, sexually violated her trust._

_A part of her wanted to hate him for what he's done to her. but the majority of her was beginning to believe that maybe, just maybe it was a blessing in disguise. She got what she always wanted and more. Sure things didn't exactly turn out to match her dream image. but the most importing thing was she had finally achieved Jin._

_It had been seven mind-bending frustrating days since then. and still she couldn't stop reliving the experience in her mind. she found herself becoming addicted to the embarrassment she'd suffered, The humiliation, pleasure, pain, his devilish ways. In her enormously aroused mind she could barley last 10 minutes without sexually thinking about him. each time literally soaking her panties, sometimes in the most awkward situations as the uncontrollable urge to relieve herself of an Orgasm became so painfully unbearable._

_**Feels like your world is caving in  
And I cry, failing to understand,  
I wish I can...**_

_''Jin... why?'' she spoke depressingly_

_Now with her breathing returning to normal and her urge somewhat satisfied for the moment, Xiaoyu pulled up her panties under her skirt and quickly exited the bathroom stall to resume working. Her shift was almost over for today but her torture just like the previous days was just beginning._

_''I have to see him again...'' she mumbled desperately_

_Stress-fully tossing her keys on the couch and kicking her shoes off, Xiaoyu sighed heavily. Her ride home on the train was a recipe for a panic attack. being packed together on a crowded train in her condition almost made her completely lose it. But thankfully she was able to control herself and survive the torture. _

_Walking into the kitchen the smell of food immediately caught her attention. These pass few days having her thoughts so occupied with, Jin Kazama. she hasn't eaten a thing and her senses were now starting to realise how hungry she actually was and her stomach was quite vocal about it too as it growled. Pointing to her stomach Xiaoyu frowned. ''Don't be so pushy'' _

_Unwrapping the plate left out on the table for her Ling's mood brighten a bit. ''Teriyaki Salmon Sushi'' somehow that's exactly what she was craving. Kami, was she forever thankful to have a best friend like, Miharu. she always knew how to cheer her up sometimes without even saying a word, just her thoughtfulness was enough to make her smile._

_Shoving a piece of sushi in her mouth. She left the rest waiting there as she went to thank Miharu for her kindness. On her way to approaching the door she could hear music coming from Miharu's room. as she stood in-front of the door she briefly wondered if she should wait until later because maybe she had company and Ling didn't want to interrupt them if they were having sex or something. But 2 months ago they came up with the idea of using signs on their doors if they were to be engaged in something importing and wished not to be bothered. But, Recently those signs have been used as more of a joke than anything else. Like last week Miharu hung a self-decorated sign on her door that said in big bold colorful letters._ _**''I'm Masturbating'' **There was even an amusing drawing of herself laying in bed doing just that. needless to say Xiaoyu got a good laugh out of it. she even made a few in interesting signs herself._

_Deciding now that it would be okay since she didn't see a sign or hear anything other than music. She gave the door a few knocks. Xiaoyu stood there a moment later waiting to see if she would answer but she didn't receive a reply. so she slid the door slightly open and took a peep inside and noticed her laying there without moving. sliding the door completely open she walked inside where she was fully able to recognize the scene. The air conditioner was turned on high blasting cold air into the room. Her stereo was loud enough that Ling would have been surprised if Miharu could hear anything outside of this room._

_Turning towards the bed she stared at her sleeping nude with a half open book laying next to her. picking it up and turning it over Ling read the title. ''Ten Ways To Achieve The Perfect Orgasm'' She couldn't help but giggle at this. ''Wah, You and your sexual perfection'' she spoke sitting the book on the dresser. Gripping the edge of the sheets Xiaoyu pulled it over her best friend and kissed her forehead. ''Sweet dreams, Mi-chan. Thank you for the food''_

_''I love you'' she spoke gracefully. going to turn down the air-conditioner and radio, she left the room to resume her meal._

_

* * *

__'What are you doing here? did you actually come here with the intentions of us starting a relationship?... Don't be so foolish, Xiaoyu'' He glared at her amusingly. '' There is nothing between us. other than space. which you're invading''_

_''Am I really, Jin?'' she questioned hurtfully. ''No, I didn't come here with the soul-purpose of us beginning a relationship. I came here for answers as the why the guy I've come to known over the years would treat me and such a worthless way?''_

_''He's Dead''_

_''You're talking, standing, breathing, Hmm? to me Jin you look very much alive. What happen to you? why are you behaving this way?... What would cause you to want to hurt the only person in your life that's been so devoted to you and tried her best to know the real person inside, instead of, Kazama Jin, The famous rich grandson of Heihachi. The heir of a multi-million dollar company. No, Jin. I have never saw you that way. what I saw was a boy that really needed someone. and I was willing to sacrifice what I had to, to protect you'' She cried whistle her voice rose. ''You let me inside your life, you gave me a chance and I became your best friend, so don't tell me I'm invading your space!''_

_A moment of silence passed with them glaring at each other._

_''What do you want me to say, Xiao?... That I'm sorry. is that what you came here expecting, an apology? I gave you want you wanted. so the only you should be doing is Thanking me.''_

_Shaking her head in disbelief as her tears continued to pour down her face she spoke in a heart-broken tone. ''I can't believe you... If you truly believe the things your saying then I guess I was mistaking. The person I knew before was just a dream that I dreamt and this is the honest you that I'm facing now... I'm sorry for invading your space, Mr Kazama'' She turned around to leave but stopped as she felt him gently grab her hand._

_**I may have wasted all those years  
They're not worth their time in tears  
I may have spent too long in darkness  
In the warmth of my fears**_

_''It's not a dream, Xiao...'' He looked deep into her water-filled eyes. ''I've been going through things lately, I want you here. Promise that you're not going to leave me''_

_Xiaoyu could hear the softness in his voice and see the agony that appeared on his face. it reminded her so much of the times when they were first becoming friends in High School. how nervous and scared he looked about opening up to her. squeezing his hand affactedly within hers she told him softly. ''I'm not going to leave you, Jin''_

_''Is that a Promise?''_

_She shook her head. '''Watashi wa anata no mono.' She answered sincerely_

_''Good, Because I like having you'' He eye'd her_

_Xiaoyu could feel herself blushing as he gazed at her wantingly. ''Does, this mean you want me to be your... girlfriend?'' she asked shyly_

_Grinning wickedly he took a hold of her belt and brought her closer against him. ''Hai, Now lets make it official...''  
_

* * *

_**Song: P O D - Going In Blind**_

**Watashi wa anata no mono - I'm yours**

**Hai - Yes**


	3. How Do I Feel? Extended

Today was a fun day, He took me to the Amusement Park. That's something I didn't expect from him... I'm really starting to see a change in Him. Maybe he's not the same as before but I can see that he's trying and for that I'm thankful. And he won me a new teddy bear! *_Squeeeze_*

* * *

_It was an unbearably hot night in Shinjuku, People were finding any ways to cool themselves off to make the temperature semi-tolerable. this scorching weather came unexpectedly. The forecast predicted 73° at night. They didn't have to be professionals to agree that this wasn't 73 degree weather. more like 173°_

_Rolling her hips in a circulated motion Xiaoyu continued this sensational rotation while Riding Jin's penis rhythmically, the pleasure was heating her insides considerably, like an under-water volcano she was almost ready to erupt. Throwing her head back in bliss and pushing her hands down on his muscular chest while moaning delightfully. Jin kept his hands behind his head while comfortably watching her, The glistening beads sweat that trailed down her sweaty body as her small breast were constantly bouncing from her movements and the incredible feel of her creamy pussy effectively sliding down on him caused Jin great sensation. ''She's becoming quite good at this'' He smirked pleasantly to himself_

_The bed squeaked louder as she begin to pick up the pace. Leaning forward sliding down, faster, harder and enjoying the clitoral contact that made her squeal, Ling's virginal insides clamped down on him as she reached her orgasm ''Panting heavily'' her sharp nails dug into his chest ''I'm cumming'' She managed to breathe out in her peak of Ecstasy. Moments of breathless panting remained minutes longer as her intense climax subsided. _

_Gathering the small ammount of engery left within her Xiaoyu Lifted __her leg slowly sliding off him then collapsing next to him in exhaustion._

_Turning his head Jin begin gazing at Xiaoyu's sweaty petite form then started to reminisce how things have changed. It had been precisely one month since she made her promise to him and she hasn't broken it. She had done everything he asked of her, every sick, sadistic request. she still wouldn't leave him, she was still willing to do anything for him. although he hasn't proposed anything challenging yet. But he was planing to take things a lot further, especially now since he was realising Ling's feelings for him were growing deeper with each moment as he truly earned her trust. It would be near impossible for her to object him._

_''It's so hot. she spoke staring at the ceiling. do you think it's because of global warming?''_

_''No''_

_''Then, what do you think is the cause?''_

_Jin thought for a moment... ''I believe the Earth is moving closer to the Sun and it's going to swallow us up... or there could be little sun-monsters shooting heat-beams at us''_

_''Really?'' she question skeptically._

_''Hai''_

_She giggled seeing the grin on his face. ''You're such a Lair, Jin-kun''_

_Getting out of bed, Jin stretched his muscles before Reaching down and tugging on the sheet gently, then with a forceful pull he yanked it off the bed quickly which made Xiaoyu roll on the floor. He laughed amusingly as she screamed in surprise. _

_''Oops, you were supposed to stay on the bed, I guess I still need practice''_

_She glared at him while he wrapped the sheet around his waist and began walking towards the door. He would always do these things to her, but she was starting not to mind much anymore. Through this month she's known this ''Jin'' to be very unpredictable. sometimes he could be scary and other times very playful and funny. He was so much different than the, Jin. she knew. Ling, almost hated to admit, but she rather liked the change in character. There was something about him that made her feel both mentally and psychically satisfied and still left wanting more._

_Stopping at the door, Jin moved the sheet down exposing his butt and gave it a little wiggle._

_Xiaoyu laughed ''Rawr'' she growled playfully._

_**Whoa...well I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa... it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now**_

_Walking towards the kitchen to get a drink of cold water, Jin stopped as his sight fell upon A nude Miharu leaning over the sink reaching for a glass. completely unaware of his presence. ''Hmm? what do we have here'' An aroused feeling stirred within him as images of sexual acts flashed across his mind. He begin to remember his time in High school with her. She wasn't the best student, didn't really take her studying seriously, she was more of the type that worried more about popularity than education. But one thing she did take seriously was her loyal friendship to Xiaoyu._

_Jin's member begin to grow as devious thoughts entered his mind ''Hmph, Miharu Hirano. She'll come in hand later'' smirking wickedly he turned back around headed to Xiaoyu's room._

* * *

_''Did you get something to drink?'' She asked watching as he entered her room._

_''No''... He replied getting into bed and Tossing the sheet on top of her. ''But I did find something interesting''_

_Xiaoyu appeared from under the sheet frowning. ''What did you find? If it was something embarrassing it was Miharu's''_

_He laughed. ''I'll keep it my dirty little secret for now, unless you're ready for round 3? Maybe it'll persuade me to talk'' Jin spoke gazing at her lustfully._

_Gently pushing the sheet away from her, Ling bit down on her bottom lip, Gasping as Jin pinched her sensitive nipple ... ''Xiao?... You and me, this is real, right? Not just about sex?''_

_Xiaoyu stared at him... Then she grabbed his hand and laid it across her chest. ''Do you feel my heart beating fast?... It's because of you and how you make me feel, Nothing will ever come between us, Jin-kun. I love you.''_

_And that was all he needed to hear. Grinning devilishly He took a hold of her wrist and moved on top of her grabbing her other wrist and pinning her arms onto the bed. Then Jin begin gaze into her brown eyes. ''I know how you feel'' He whispered_

_''Do you?...'' She asked bravely_

_''Of course...'' He answered teasing his penis at her entrance_

_''How do... I feel?'' She shuttered with anticipation._

_''Wet... Tight, warm, Incredible'' He groaned pushing his man-hood deeper inside her tunnel of love. ''How do I feel?''_

_''Good!'' she moaned loudly_

* * *

_**Song: Paramore - Misery Business**_


	4. Act Of Betrayal

I'm visiting my Panda today then Jin and I will celebrate our Three Month Anniversary, I'm so exciting!

* * *

_''Oh, Hi, Jin. Xiaoyu is not here right now, She visiting Panda at the Zoo'' She acknowledged him politely. _

_''That's okay, I'm not here for Xiao...'' Miharu moved out of the way as Jin pushed the door open inviting himself in._

_Closing the door behind him being perplexed by his arrival. She stared at his back whistle he looked around as if this was his first time stepping foot into this household. ''Um, Jin?. I'm sorry to question but what are you doing here? Is there something I may help you with'' She asked suspiciously._

_''Please forgive me. I didn't mean to be an intrusion, I was unaware you were busy, Gomen nasai. Please accept my apology and allow me to excuse myself'' He bowed respectively_

_She smiled. ''It's okay, Jin. I was just wondering what brought you by since Xiao isn't here. I think it's wonderful that you two are in relationship now. I've never seen her so happy. She deserves the smile on her face, she's a very thoughtful and kind person and way to energetic when it comes to amusement parks and you'' she revealed smiling brightly_

_''Is that so?... I guess she enjoy the thrill of the ride. she's real screamer, I'm sure you've noticed... Quite Interesting, myself and theme park share numerous things in common. I'm dangerous yet fun. I can make you gasp rendering you breathless for air, I can cause fear in you, I'm a fun ride... And I've also been known to kill a few people'' Jin laughed witnessing the shocked expression on her face. ''I'm kidding''_

_Miharu laughed nervously feeling her heart beat wildly in her chest. ''Um, I'm going to finish my laundry, It's not as easy as it look'' She giggled. ''you can make yourself comfortable I'm sure Xiao will be returning shortly. She left early this morning and it's now afternoon''_

_''She told me you weren't the smartest person'' He spoke briefly. Making her stop directly aside of him, ending her approach to the basement as she looked at him in confusion and surprise._

_''Um, Excuse me?'' She question in bewilderment_

_''Xiao'' He gazed at the auburn haired girl cautiously. ''She told me you weren't the smartest person. I believe she spoke of you as being stupid. I've always taught her to have an open mind and not exploit someone because they're ''Special'' It pains me with great sorrow that she speak so lowly of you, It's a shame I thought you two were best friends''_

_''Why are you telling me these things, Jin?. I know Xiao. she would never say those things about me. I don't understand your meanings and what you trying to accomplish but I don't believe you. You don't really seem like yourself and your making me uncomfortable. I'm going to have to ask you to wait for her some place else. I'm sorry'' She told Him before walking to the door and opening it, directing for Jin to leave her house._

_Jin walked towards the door and forcefully closed it back. ''I'll leave when I'm ready. You were never a good student, Miharu. I guess it's because you never had the right teacher and a great amount of discipline. But you're in luck, now you're in my class and it's time for us to begin our first lesson... How to fuck your best friend, boyfriend 101'' The devilish smirk on his face reassured her that he was serious. His smirk grow into a wide satisfied grin seeing the horror on her face. Jin felt pride that he caused it._

_Trying to run away from him she was held as he caught her wrist. ''Are you going somewhere so soon? Our class has just begun. You're not behaving like a good student, You disappoint me'' He hissed tossing her against the door aggressively. She screamed in agony as she slammed into it with force. using her quick reflexes she swung her free arm and smacked him hard across the face. Jin's head turned a bit feeling the sting on his cheek_

_Angrily grasping her other wrist he pinned her arms against the door and begin to lift her off her feet. Her legs dangled then automatically wrapped around his waist as he forced them open. ''You really shouldn't have done that, Do you know the consequences when you hit a teacher?... You recieve punishment'' He growled. His eyes were now flashing a deep red whistle he stared into Miharu's face as it was leveled with his. she kept her eyes closed while whimpering and turning her head from side to side trying with all of her strength to break free._

_''Jin, please Stop. you're hurting me!'' she cried helplessly._

_You're the cause of your pain, When you do as I tell you, you will no longer suffer. Am I understood?''_

_''Yes...'' She sobbed_

_''You will refer to me as, Sensei... Understood?''_

_''Yes, Sensei'' She answered fearfully_

_''Good. Now lets play a game, I ask a question and you answer with what I want to hear. It's simple to understand, even for someone like you'' He whispered roughly while he begin to lustfully kiss her neck, sensually lick her tears then Jin possessively growled before slowly opening his eyes to meet her crying ones. ''Shall we begin?''_

_Her lips trembled as she pleaded with him. ''Jin... pl-please I'm sorry please let me go. I promise I'm not going to tell Xiaoyu''_

_''Wrong answer'' He spoke ramming them against the door. ''Lets try this again... Shall we begin?''_

_''Y-Yes... Sensei'' she cried painfully._

_Question number one. ''Donokurai hinpan ni ecchi shimasuka?''_

_''Once a.. week'' She answered._

_''Number two. You're going to receive punishment if you answer me wrong. after the guy is done fucking you, where do want his cum to land? Mouth, Hair, Stomach... Pussy?''_

_Miharu closed her eyes in humiliation. ''In my mouth''_

_Jin could feel his penis ache painfully inside his pants. It was throbbing for release. her voice was so sexy and afraid. the imagines of her reaching over the sink naked kept flashing in his diabolical mind, even while he was fucking, Xiaoyu. the thoughts of having Miharu bent over screaming as he viciously pounded her pussy from behind left him craving to enter her in that position._

_Continuously rubbing against her. Miharu could feel the hard suppressed bulge in Jin's pants massaging her pussy through her silk panties, it caused the unwanted moans to escape her lips. She could feel the betrayal of her body, her insides heating up, her breathing changing, with the slightest movements she begin to move with him matching his slow pace._

_Jin placed a first eager kiss on her lips enjoying how her body responded to him, lips and tongue worked in tandem as she silently pleaded for more. with the tensing and relaxing of her muscles. she begin to shutter with pleasure whistle his pace quicken, steadily grinding his bulge into her and sucking her tongue into his wet mouth caused her eminence stimulation. ''Kimochi!'' she moans loudly experiencing an explosive feeling inside her, Miharu panted heavily as Her pussy begin to pulsate and quiver uncontrollably, she released squeals whistle jolts of pleasure shook her entire body being on the very edge of having an intense orgasm._

_The licking, kissing and sucking of each others tongue, sexually grinding each other. The very acts of betrayal went on for a moment sooner then Miharu cried out as she began to cum, ''Ohhh iku!'' She screamed while Orgasmicly creaming her panties._

_Letting go of her pinned wrist. her arms fell weakly on his shoulders as she continued to pant. her body still shaking trying to return from her sensational climax._

_''Number three'' he spoke wickedly into her ear. ''How does it feel to know you have just betrayed your best friend?'' He grinned mischievously._

_Miharu's body stiffened as the realization of what she just done stroke her like a lightning bolt. and to heighten her fear and shame further they could both hear keys trying to open the door._

_Jin calmly backed away from the door chuckling as Miharu dropped to the floor and quickly tried to stand. the moment she did the door open to reveal Xiaoyu._

_Jin smiled innocently as she entered._

_''Jin?... I didn't know you were going to be here'' she smiled brightly as she went to hug him._

_Jin embraced her warmly. ''I've decided to surprise you, But you weren't home. Miharu was nice enough to invite me in, I helped her with the washer machine she had trouble using it properly''_

_Ling laughed ''Aww!, That's so sweet of you, Jin-kun. wasn't it Miharu?''_

_She gave her a tensed smile ''**How** **does it feel to know that you have just betrayed your best friend?**'' Miharu held her smile as long as she could. She felt herself becoming dizzy. His question kept repeating in her mind. everything seem to have gone blank and in that moment she collapsed on the floor._

_''Miharu!'' In a panic Ling let go of Jin and rushed to her unconscious best friend._

_Jin smiled sadistically. ''I guess my class is over for today''_

* * *

**Donokurai hinpan ni ecchi shimasuka = How often do you have sex**

**Gomen nasai = Very sorry**

**Kimochi- Feels good**

**Sensei - Teacher**

**Iku - I'm cumming**


	5. Something More

I'm so happy Miharu-chan is okay... She gave me huge a scare, She still seem shaken up... I hope she will be fine.

* * *

_Jin kept his eyes steady, focusing his piercing gaze on her. deeply in concentration with the native from across the restaurant, His blood practically boils at the sight of her – in lust or anger he wasn't quite sure. The sight of her, suffocated and beautiful- well educated and pure. ''How dare she come here alone, looking so appealing, How dare she seduce me by wearing that dress? ''_

_He aggressively bit down on his bottom lip almost hard enough to draw blood. witnessing her take another sip of wine, gently put it back on the table and cross her legs._ _**''Who the hell did she think she was?'' **He found it highly disrespectful of her to visit his homeland, eat in one of the most exclusive restaurants in Japan, with him, Kazama Jin. as the guest of honor. Not once did she bother to greet him or even acknowledge him. It was a clear fact that she know he was here on a special occasion. ''What is she trying to accomplish?''_

_Jin frustratingly tore his gaze away from her being annoyingly interrupted by the sound of Xiaoyu's cell phone playing that ridiculous Panda song. Trying to control his anger he answered the call._

_''Moshi Moshi''_

_''Hello? Am I in connection with my daughter phone?'' He asked in confusion_

_Jin scoffed with irritation at the sound of the man's voice. It was Xiao's meaningless father._

_''Yes, This is Xiaoyu Ling's phone, may I ask who's calling?'' He question with a light tone of politeness._

_''I am, Hao Xiao-yu. Her father. May I speak with her please.''_

_''I'm very sorry, She's currently unavailable, and you Mr Hao, you're dismissed from being her father... I'm her new daddy'' Jin chuckled hearing him gasp then he proceeded to vulgarly curse him in Chinese_

_''wo tsuo le, yuan liang wo-ba!'' He yelled_

_''Have a pleasant day, Mr Hao. Maybe I'll have your former daughter contact you later, that is if she's not to busy sucking my penis. Bye bye.''_

_Clicking her phone off he sat it back on the table and deeply sighed. His dark penetrating eyes went back to watching her. but he could no-longer see her... ''where had she gone?'' turning his head he spotted her going in the direction of the restroom. and Xiaoyu walking towards him._

_''I'm sorry'' she apologized smiling brightly as she excitingly sat across from him. ''I just saw, Julia Chang. Do you remember her from the Tournaments? I think she was fighting to save her forest or something about nature? Hmm... I wonder if everything is okay now?'' she spoke thoughtfully._

_Jin gave her a semi-surprised look. ''I hadn't notice it was her, She look a lot geekier than before''_

_''Xiaoyu laughed''_

_''But enough about her, You look absolutely beautiful tonight. I'm very lucky to have you'' He gazed at her lovingly._

_She smiled as she blushed, flattered by his compliment. ''Thank you, You look very handsome''_

_''Don't I always look handsome?'' He smiled boyishly_

_She giggled ''Yes, You do, Jin-kun. especially when you're happy and smiling''_

_Jin grinned. ''Happy three month anniversary, Xiao. Now lets order desert''_

_''Happy three month anniversary, Jin-kun. I wish to order yummy Jinny desert'' She winked flirtatiously_

_''You'll have plenty when we get home, or maybe in the Limousine. Or I might have everyone leave this restaurant and have you lick strawberry cake directly off my naked body as I lay irresistibly delicious on this table'' He sexually licked and bit his lower lip devilishly._

_''Eeeek!'' She squealed delightfully_

* * *

_''What brings you here? This is quite a distance from Arizona'' Jin spoke questingly while he watched her fumble with something in her purse._

_Shifting her view from her purse to the man standing before her, wearing a dark purple dress-shirt, dark dress-pants, and black polished dress-shoes. She thought his hairstyle resembled that of Lee Chaolan's. A slight but non invitational smile formed on her face. ''Hello, Mr Mishima. I haven't the chance to congratulate you on winning the Tournament. It's delightful how much you've changed, and the people and environment your willing to sacrifice just to satisfy your sick twisted pleasure''_

_''I appreciate your sarcasm, Now, if you'll stop with your riddles, I'd like to be enlighten on what you're a talking about'' He rose an eyebrow in confusion_

_''Just like a, Mishima. to deny everything'' She spat with venom. ''People are disappearing without a trace, A huge amount of wild animals are being taken from their habitats. I did research and I'm quite convinced the Zaibatsu is behind it all. Your sick company is doing illegal experimentation on Human beings and animals. I'm here to make sure it'll end. I will report this story to every Newspaper, starting here to the United States Of America'' Julia glared at him threateningly._

_''I don't comply well with threats'' He moved closer to her. ''And I'm rather shocked by your accusations'' He intentally gasped ''How dare you accuse my company of such terrible deeds? I use The Zaibatsu power for the good of Mankind, I'm only trying to make this world a better place for you and I, The people of this Earth... I'm afraid your paranoia has caused you to illusion things'' Reaching for her purse he snatched it from her hand, smirking as he pulled out the recorder she had hidden inside. dropping it to the ground he stepped on it, crushing it into pieces._

_''If you wanted an exclusive interview with me, Ms Chang. you could have just asked'' He chuckled ''I would have been more than delighted to give it to you'' He bit the corner of his bottom lip as he seductively eyed her._

_Julia backed away as he came closer and closer to her, finding herself backed into a wall. ''Please, Attack me now if you will'' Jin whispered inches away from her face._

_The beautiful Native American girl inhaled the sweet smell of strawberries on his breath. It made her womanly senses tingle out of control. But, She kept her alarming expression trying not to show her fear and intimidation. ''What good would it do if I attack you, Jin Mishima? You'll just find away to make it appear that you were a victim''_

_He chuckled amused. ''I've always admired you, Julia. your passion to bring forth justice, the pure spirits you have inside you'' Jin began to move his face on the side of hers inhaling the sweet fragrances of her hair, becoming intoxicated by the cherry aroma. ''Mmm... It's that twinkle in your eye, your wonderfully sexy smile'' He groaned huskily into her ear ''and your skin...'' tightly gripping her right thigh he lift her leg and rough-fully pushed into her, making her gasp._

_Julia found herself unable to speak. It was becoming an unexpected situation for her that was causing old feelings of hatred and lust to stir within her. Those, Mishima's. It was like they held this power over people that they couldn't break free of. Her mother was a victim to this._

_''Kissing you, is something I've wanted to do for a very, very long time'' He breathe sensually. teasing the contact of their lips while his hand circled her firm thigh. Julia's eyes begin to close falling in deep under his spell, she could feel shivers rushing through her. she was becoming drunk with the sensation to taste those soft kissable lips. ''No!, have control of yourself, Julia, he's my enemy, I will never...''_

_Moving closer to kiss her he suddenly pulled back and stared at her pathetically... ''Don't you wish'' He spoke cruelly, letting go of her thigh he backed away. ''Have a nice day, Ms Chang''_

_Julia swallowed hard, watching as Jin began to disappear from view. ''What... Just happen?'' she spoke breathlessly._

_1 o'clock, I woke up late, still hung over from the night before, wait  
2 o'clock, I'm ready to leave, final check in the mirror, I look like shit, haha  
3 o'clock, I'm on my way, checking my pocket, fuck, forgot my keys  
4, 5, 6, 7 o'clock, up in the gym, mmm, working on my guns  
8 o'clock, I'm back home, drinking my protein  
9, 10 o'clock, getting ready, looking good for my Jinny  
11 o'clock, then I have some vodka to warm up for the night  
12 o'clock, I'm heading out the door to get drinking and party again_

_Xiaoyu sung in a drunken tone, The amount of sake she have consumed was starting to affect her system. reaching over Jin she tried to grab a glass from the mini transparent refrigerator on the left of the limousine and pour herself another drink. She successfully managed to pour steadily without spilling any. rising the glass to meet her lips, She was intercepted as Jin took it away from her and drunk the glass of clear sake for himself._

_Ling frowned ''Jin-kun...''_

_He chuckled, ''Don't worry, Xiao. There is more left, ''Here...'' He seductively pointed to his lips._

_Being more than accepting of his offer she climbed unto his lap and straddled his waist, Her pink dress rolling up her thighs. ''Here'' she whispered, lustfully putting her finger against his warm lips._

_''Hai'' He replied softly as his hands pushed her dress up further, exposing her panties and and her lower back and gently began to hold her hips. ever so briefly she kissed him, enjoying the sweet taste of sake that lingered on his soft lips._

_''Oishii...'' Xiaoyu inhaled the pleasant scent, enjoying the moisture of his mouth, It was a delicate mixture of strawberries and sake, amazing formation. there was no other way to describe it other than it being uniquely exquisite to her senses. Ling, resisted the strong urge to cum. She thought he looked so intriguing tonight. The top few buttons of his shirt were undone, teasing his toned chest, His change of hairstyle complimented his chiseled face. and his eyes were so dark and mysterious, she could barley control herself. To her, Jin. was like a perfect combination of Heaven and Hell that made her consistently content in all areas of their relationship. ''Jin-kun __wa ichigo ga dai suki?'' __she asked in her soft seductive voice_

_Jin stared into her face, He always thought Xiaoyu was cute, but now she was undeniably sexy, the shape of her eyes, her soft lips, her young attractive face. so innocent and naive, something he loved about her was her loyalty. another thing that kept him interested in her was, Ling, Have the wettest pussy he have ever fucked in his entire life. the way her walls tighten around him, swallowing his penis deep inside her wet hot tunnel, The muscles in her pussy clinching him painfully as she intensively climax, drenching his member with her creamy juices. Jin never experienced anything so blissfully extraordinary._

_''Jin, loves Xiaoyu's Strawberries'' He answered her question with a wicked smirk._

_Ling shuttered, she was soaked. her leaking private was in desperate need of attention. Licking his lips with her sensitive tongue. she ripped his shirt open... ''Jin-kun, I'm so wet.'' she breathe desperately. then begin to plant kisses down his stomach, running her fingers over his rock-hard-abs, reaching for his belt she unbuckled it._

_Jin groaned as she licked the center of his pants. Eagerly unbuttoning them, unzipping them down and off. she took a hold his stiff penis in her small hand. momentarily admiring it's lengths. she then circled the tip of his manhood with her wet tongue before devouring it into her hungry mouth._

_Gripping her pigtails throwing his head back in satisfaction while she stimulated his penis, her mouth was so hot and wet, He felt like his cock was swimming in the ninth circle of Hell. ''Ohhh! Kami, Xiao. It feel so good'' engulfing him further down her throat she stroked him in a breath-taking rhythm, sucking, licking, until Jin could no-longer hold on. with a few more strokes to his penis he exploded in her mouth._

* * *

_Grinning to himself Jin watched her as she slept naked in his bed, slightly snoring in her blissful slumber, They had sex from the limousine, to his stairs, to his bedroom. although it was satisfying his mind was set on something else. and he wasn't going to rest until he had it._

* * *

_**Song: KAT-TUN - 12 o clock**_

_**wo tsuo le, yuan liang wo-ba - Basically he's telling Jin just how damn wrong he is**_

**_Jin-kun wa ichigo ga dai suki - Jin, loves strawberries_**

**_Oishii - Tasty_**

**_Moshi Moshi - Hello_**

**_Hai - Yes_**


	6. Lust Edited

The dangerous thing about lust is, In that moment of losing yourself, you would do anything to satisfy it.

* * *

_A screeching scream escaped her mouth as she jumped frighten noticing Jin laying on her bed with only her sheet covering his ''assuming'' naked body. ''How did you get in here?'' She yelled after composing herself_

_''I borrowed Xiao's key and let myself in, I gave your door a few knocks hoping to gain your permission to enter... but, I didn't receive an answer. I hope you don't mind'' He replied gazing at her with his hands behind his head, comfortably positioned on her bed._

_Miharu held the towel closer to her semi-wet nude body, staring at him in shock and anger, how dare he invade her room, lay on her bed without any clothes, and then unbelievably ask her if it was okay?. ''Don't mind?'' She spoke outraged. ''Who the hell do you think you are, Jin? first you invade my home, Intentionally try to harm my friendship with, Xiao. Then you practically try to rape me!. I may not have spoken to you much in High School, or spent enough time with you to accurately guess what type of person you are. but I do know some of your characteristic's. and this clearly isn't one them. I don't know who you are, But, I'm sure that you're not, Jin. Please leave my house now or I will call the police'' She spoke firmly._

_Jin chuckled a bit, ''You're right, You're absolutely right, I'm not myself'' He rose from the bed revealing to her that he was at-least wearing his underwear. ''I'm under stress, Miharu. I need something to relieve the tension in my body'' He walked closer to, it almost took him by shock to see that she wasn't backing away. Maybe the amount of rage she felt at the moment caused her to overcome her fear of him._

_''What is that, something. Jin?. you have all the money you could ever need, a wonderful girlfriend who loves you more than herself. You don't need anything but a professional therapist, you're an over egotistical psychopath... I promise if you take one more step towards me, I'm going to fight you with my life, you're not the only one who studied martial arts'' She spoke bravely._

_Jin stopped his approach and stared at her with admiration. No one had ever dared to speak to him in such a way before, it gave him chills. Watching her proceed into her fighting stance. She was so small. But the intensity in her eyes ready to take him on, The way she held her stance was so inspiring. That it Ignited a fire in Jin that he was searching for. _

_Taking his eyes away from her, he momentarily stared at the floor smirking... ''I enjoyed your speech...'' He whispered darkly. ''To bad you're not going to live to celebrate it'' Quickly rising his head he throw a punch at her, Miharu had barley enough time to avoid it as she side-stepped the attack that was meant to collide with her face._

_Acting on her trained abilities and quick reflex's. she did a front flip and used her right heal to connect with his fore-arm, knocking it down towards his side. following this move with a combination of fast fist flying, a few managed to make contact. Then to finish off her flurry of attacks she quickly spun into a jumping spinning tornado-kick which Jin expertly avoided by leaning back. which lead to her foot sweeping mare inches away from his face._

_The second she Landed Jin quickly responded by grabbing her from behind in a unbreakable hold. ''That was impressive, Miharu'' He complimented her with a whisper in her ear. ''Mmm, You smell so good'' He moaned inhaling her flowery scent ''Kirei na karada dane...'' He told her softly while kissing her cheek.__''ie ohpai da ne...''_

_''Let go of me!'' She screamed trying to desperately wiggle her way out of his embrace. She was well aware that her towel had fallen, and kneely aware of the bulge in Jin's boxers poking her as he pressed hard against her exposed body. _

_Jin chuckled quietly listening to her anger-filled voice and witnessing the desperate tears that streamed down her cheeks. unloosening his arms he allowed her to free herself._

_Miharu quickly retrieved her towel from the floor and tightly wrapped it securely around her body._

_''I'm not trying to rape you, Miharu. If I wanted to, I could have. I just want something from you... A kiss. A deep passionate kiss. If you give me that, I promise I'll leave you alone'' His voice was soft and quite genuine as he gazed at her longingly._

_Miharu expression didn't soften a bit, She wasn't going to fall into his trap. ''Why do you want to kiss me? What's wrong with, Xiao? Do she not know how to kiss?''_

_''Xiao... Know how to do more than kiss. But it's something about you that I just have to experience, I'm not sure if it's because your relationship with, Xiao. is so strong, And you two share a deep trust for each other. or you're just so damn gorgeous that I can't help myself. Whatever it may be I find myself highly addicted to the thought of having your lips on mine'' He stared into her eyes with a look of lust she have never seen before._

_''I appreciate you thinking so strongly of me, But I'm not going to do it. I will never betray, Xiao. She mean more to me than anything. I'm loyal to her unlike you, I hope she discover what a sick perverted person you are, she deserve someone better, who will treat her with respect and stay forever faithful to her. I use to think you were a great person for her, Jin'' She scoffed. ''you were so kind and thoughtful. Unlike your grandfather. now you're nothing but a maniac that need help. It must be a curse that run in your family'' Miharu spoke with disgust. ''Now, Please leave my room and my house''_

_He looked at her amused, ''You have already betrayed her. That priceless look on your face as you were cumming in your panties. I believe it was something like this... O_- __Jin made an orgasmic face. then preceded to laugh, ''one of your eyes were open the other closed, your mouth gaping and closing. You really had to see it for yourself... I'll make sure to acknowledge, Xiao. How much of a back-stabbing slut you really are'' Jin began to walk towards the door but stopped when hearing her speak._

_''What are you going to tell her? That you raped me?'' She asked_

_''Raped you? As I remember correctly, you were enjoying yourself. But it doesn't matter what I tell her she'll believe me. Xiaoyu's mind belong to me now, I could tell her it was raining **Pandas **and she'll go outside and play with them, She will have no problem accepting your betrayal'' Staring at her, he saw the increasingly guilty expression taken place on her face. at this moment he knew it wasn't going to be long until she gave him what he wanted. once the guilt have set in she'll become a slave in his hands, his master plan that was going exactly the way he predicted. ''It's very late... I should return before Xiaoyu awake and notice I'm not there anymore''_

_Getting closer to the door he looked back at her witnessing how pathetic she looked, her cries were becoming more audible, her body shaking. She was breaking right in front of him ''Remember, you're the one who's going to hurt her by not giving me what I want. Forever Live with the guilt, keep it boggled up inside you and hope that it doesn't eat you alive... Sweet dreams, My beautiful, Hirano-chan''_

_**I am burning in your fire  
I have only one desire  
I can not deny her**_

_''One kiss?... and you promise you're not going to tell, Xiao?'' She asked utterly defeated._

_''One kiss. She'll never know a thing... My lips are sealed'' He told her while slowly moving back into the room with a victories look of satisfaction._

_Miharu sighed miserably. she knew she didn't have much of a choice, Even if, Jin. decided to tell Ling a lie about what happen. she knew how devoted Xiaoyu was to her relationship with Jin. She would do anything for him, walk fearless through the most intense fires of hell, swim across the Arctic ocean naked. fight a wild pack of vicious lions and eat them for dinner. If Jin desired her to. she was completely obsessed with him, any version of him. Jin, was like a drug to Ling. Her addiction. although she liked to believe their friendship is unbreakable. the hard truth is... It was. Now with Jin controlling her actions._

_''Jin, You have to Promise me that you're not going to do this anymore? you're going to leave me alone'' she cried pleadingly as he stood in front her._

_''I promise'' He whispered softly, Then slowly began bending down to meet her lips. she closed her eyes and moments later their lips connected. The kiss begin slow and soft, Jin's tongue brushing her lips ever so slightly before she fully open her mouth and accepted his tongue within. swirling around lustfully. then their warm wet lips re-locking again in a passionate embrace. Miharu silent moans begin to grow louder as her arms wrapped around his neck deepening the kiss. She could feel Her mind slipping away as lust begin to control her actions. _

_Backing them against the wall, Jin's left hand traveled underneath her purple towel and begin to finger her moist pussy whistle they continued to attack each-other lips aggressively, groaning and moaning, panting heavily and whispering heated words in-between breathes. Lifting her legs they wrapped around his waist._

_Jin now had the opportunity he was hoping for. Fucking Miharu in her room wasn't going to be enough to satisfy him, he was going to take her to Xiaoyu's room and repeatedly** Fuck **her on Ling's bed until she came over and over again soaking her best friend bed with her juices..._

_**Begging, pleading now  
Intercede please  
Show me how** _

**If I could survive  
If I was innocent, would you take the blame for me  
If I could survive  
If I was innocent, would you take the blame for me!-**

* * *

_''Jin, Is everything okay? you've been so quiet all morning'' Xiaoyu asked concerned while sitting next to him as they ate their morning breakfast._

_Jin sighed deeply. ''It's... Forget it''_

_''No, Tell me. I want to help you feel better''_

_Taking a deep breath he gazed into her worried face... ''It's, Julia Chang. She approached me yesterday on our special night, Xiao. She accused me of doing illegal experimentation's on humans and animals'' Jin stopped as he watched her gasp... ''Xiao, You know I would never do such terrible things... She told me she would report her lies to every newspaper beginning Here to China, all across Asia, To France, To The United States. If she do that it will ruin my reputation, hurt my company... It will even hurt our relationship Xiaoyu-chan'' _

_Jin felt excitement boiling inside him witnessing her face grow more angry. ''It would be devastating, something I'm not sure I can return from'' He hung his head depressingly ''How could someone be so cruel?''_

_''What are you going to do?'' she asked curiously_

_''Not me, Xiao... you''_

_''What do you want me to do?'' She asked staring at him with anticipation._

_Jin narrowed his eyes and spoke demonically. ''I want you... to do whatever it take. Even if it cause her **Death...**_

* * *

_**Song: Since October - Guilty**_

**Kirei na karada dane - _You have a beautiful body_ **_**ie ohpai da ne - You have great boobs/Titties**_


	7. Spellbound

Betrayal goes way beyond sexual affairs to include a host of lies and secrets.

_**Temptation occurs when an evil intelligence violates your mind, **_

_**invading your inner person with its filth**_

**_Controlling your soul. Becoming a puppet in his hands._**

_There was no valid explanation she could use to excuse what she's done. Miharu knew there was no possible way their friendship could ever overcome this. Her best friend Lover Is an outstanding liar. He manipulated her lust and caused her to betray herself. How could she reduce the betrayal of such devastating violations, she broke the code, not under any circumstances should you sleep with your best friend boyfriend... the worse part was, She was aware that It was the best sex she's ever had._

_Miharu could hear her heart thump loudly in her chest while she peaked through the slightly open door of Xiaoyu's room watching as she paced back and forth. when someone does that it usually mean they're thinking of something importing, they're panicking, or they just found out you slept with there boy friend. ''She knows, I'm positive, oh, Kami-san. what have I done?'' She felt her body temperature rise dramatically, soon after sweat began to form. the nauseous feeling in her stomach increased as she gazed at the bed. quickly holding her sweaty palm over her mouth trying to keep herself from vomiting she made a desperate dash for the bathroom._

* * *

_Sitting on the bed Xiaoyu tapped her foot rapidly on the floor. She couldn't begin to fathom that she would be in this predicament. It went against all her beliefs, committed all sins. She couldn't believe that the one she love would ask her to murder someone, She was even given specific instructions on how to carry out the death of, Julia Chang. taking a quick glace at the clock. Ling anxiety level rose to record high. She was going to meet with Julia in little less than an hour._

_Covering her face with her hands she sobbed into them. ''I can't kill someone... I can't...''_

_Gathering all the courage she could manage Miharu quietly pushed the door open. standing inside Xiaoyu's room again she could feel the guilt eating away at her. like an acid rain devouring her soul. staring at her as she sat on the bed crying into her hands. Her guilty conscious intensified even further to the point where she wanted to break down and confess what she's done and beg for her forgiveness._

_Collecting her thoughts and carefully preparing herself Miharu swallowed her fear. ''Uh-... Xi-Xiao. I'm sorry to barge into your room but I've noticed you were crying. is everything okay?'' She stuttered awkwardly, almost forcing herself not to blurt out the confession that she slept with Jin last night in that very bed Ling was sitting on. after betraying Xiaoyu's trust and awakening naked in her best friend bed she felt sick to her stomach, She knew she couldn't call it rape, She was a willing participant, She screamed his name in pleasure as she reached orgasm after orgasm. She knew where she was, what they were doing and who they were betraying. but even knowing all of this, she couldn't stop herself._

_Miharu knew she should keep her distance from Xiaoyu if she suddenly decided to attack her. but not receiving an answer caused her paranoia to rise, sitting next to her on the bed cautiously she asked again. ''Xiao... I... Xiao, what's wrong? please tell me'' Not getting an answer, The suspense was killing her. she knew revealing the truth now would end their seven year long friendship. but she didn't have a choice she was regretfully positive that Ling already knew, maybe if she'd explain why it happen and cry her eyes out Xiaoyu wouldn't hate her as much. closing her eyes whistle her heart pounded viciously, she begin to confess. ''Xiao, Im so sorry I...''_

_''I can't do it, Miharu'' She cried_

_She stared at her in confusion. ''Nani?''_

_''I can't do it'' she spoke again with more misery._

_''What are you talking about? what can't you do, Xiao?'' Miharu was now becoming more curious than scared._

_''Julia, The one from the Tekken Tournaments. I have to kill her'' Ling revealed as her tears streamed down her flushed face. ''If I don't she will ruin my relationship with, Jin. I've waiting so long to reach this point with him and I've never been so happy in my entire life, I'm not going to sit by and wait for her to destroy everything that took me forever to have... Jin and I are finally together and we're happy''_

_Miharu eyes widened. ''Kill her?... What do you mean you have to kill her? How will she ruin your relationship with him?... What are you talking about?'' She asked stunned in confusion._

_''You don't understand'' She spoke with her head down._

_''No, Xiao. I do understand'' She stood. ''I understand he somehow convinced you to commit his crimes'' Miharu face deepen with anger. ''The honest truth is, you have no idea who, Jin. really is, that facade he put on for you, pretending he's this sweet innocent guy that wouldn't harm a fly is complete lie!''_

_''How would you possibly know who he really is?'' She yelled. ''You're in no place to say that!, You always think you know the truth about everything, Miharu. You don't!. You don't know who Jin is, You don't know who I am, And you don't understand what it mean to truly be In-love, Bringing home random guys and having sex with them is not Love. so until you can comprehend my feelings I suggest you stay quiet!'' Xiaoyu erupted standing from the bed and glaring daggers at her best friend as she stood in front of her._

_''Xiao, I don't want to fight with you'' She sighed. ''But, Please listen to me. You know that I would never incidentally harm you. You're my best friend that I love and think of as my own sister... I beg you to consider, Jin. Is not who you think he is, When...'' Taking a deep breath she continued. ''When you weren't here, He tried to rape me but I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to hurt you... Xiao, I know you love him, But please believe me, The Jin you knew is gone, The relationship you have with him is a lie, he's using your love for him to his advantage. there is no guessing how many other girls he's manipulating... Xiao, He doesn't care about you''_

_''Shut up!. You don't know what you're talking about, Jin. does care about me, I know he does... He would never do those things to me!'' She screamed tightening her fist in attack mood._

_Miharu stared at her with sorrow, She knew it wasn't going to be easy to convince her, Ling's feelings for Jin were like an impenetrable field that not even a comet hitting it at full force could penetrate it. The sadness she felt pained her deeply. Witnessing Xiaoyu's soul being held prisoner by that psychopath. Jin intentionally poisoned her mind and caused her to become oblivious to the monster he really is. And Miharu was quite positive that Jin wasn't going to relinquish his control over Xiaoyu anytime soon. _

_''Xiao...'' She begin sorrowfully. ''Would the real, Jin. ask you to kill someone? You don't have to answer but you know deep inside that Jin is changed and what he's asking you to do is wrong''_

_Xiaoyu body shook with anger as she tried to deny Miharu's words and her own conscious._

_Unclenching her fist Xiaoyu collapsed to her knees crying. ''It's the only way, Miharu... I love him'' she sobbed_

_Getting on her knees Miharu wrapped her arms around her tightly and began to cry with her. She could feel how tense this situation was and the battle that raged on inside her. ''Xiao, there is always another way... And I'm going to help you find it. No matter what I have to go through''_

_**In every loss  
in every lie  
In every truth that you'd deny  
And each regret  
and each goodbye  
was a mistake to great to hide**_

* * *

_''I expect good news by the end of the day, I shouldn't have to remind you of the consequences if you fail me'' Jin spoke threateningly into his phone._

_''Yes sir... Mr Kazama-sama. The latest family, what should we do with them? most did not respond well to the testing''_

_''Dispose of them'' He commanded emotionless, then clicked the phone off and dropped it onto the side of his bed._

_''Now where were we?'' Jin turned his attention back to the half naked girl seductively occupying his bed with a cute pair of cat ears on her head and three drawn on whiskers on each side of her face. _

_''I think we were kissing, I already miss your lips on mine'' She stared at him lustfully, her eyes traveling to his perfect face, to his muscular sculpted body, then down to his..._

_''See something that attracts you, Kitty?'' He slightly rose an eyebrow and gave the slightest confident smirk that made her giggle._

_''Meow'' She purred with excitement. _

_He grinned, getting into bed and begin crawling towards her in a hunting manner as if she were his pray and he was ready to attack. ''Is, Kitty. hungry for some milk?'' He asked seductively_

_''You're even more sexy in person!'' Aki Minamoto squealed. She felt like she was the luckiest girl in the universe. To actually be with, Kazama Jin. Himself. was her dream come true, She watched him on television, stared at him in magazines, and wished upon every star for this fantasy to come true, and now it's finally became her reality and she couldn't be more overwhelmed._

_Jin watched her in amusement. She was cute, but his interest level in her was slowly diminishing. Once he saw her he knew he would have her. Like an over obsessed fan-girl she fell at his feet worshipping the very ground he walk upon, all he had to do was briefly glance in her direction and she became a servant of his commands. although before he would have felt a sense of accomplishment, pride, some sort of thrill. But now he was starting to think how pointless it was. they weren't challenging, They didn't satisfy him. Jin was beginning to feel like he was some sort of charity case where he fulfilled girls fantasies and received nothing in return, Sex them, Make them Cum and then they leave with satisfaction, never for him to make contact with them again._

_''How foolish of me!... I'm being used'' He thought in disbelief. The anger he felt at the moment begin to consume his heart_

_Aki noted his change of facial expression as he paused his actions. ''Is something wrong?'' She asked concerned_

_''Get dressed and leave Immediately!'' He yelled at her_

_She stared at him in shock and fear before speaking innocently. ''Did I... do something wrong?'' she asked sadly_

___His eyes flicked a demonic red, then a smirk appeared shortly after. ''Of course you have and now... you're going to suffer for it...''_

* * *

_''Xiao?... I wasn't expecting you'' He spoke as she walked into his home ignoring the anxiousness in his voice. ''Julia...'' He begin._

_''I didn't meet her'' She replied cutting him off. then turned around reveling her angry expression and the tears that fell hurtfully from her eyes. ''I didn't want to believe her, but the more I think about it, the more it become clear that you're not yourself, I knew this before but I guess I was too blinded by Love that I couldn't see your true motives'' Ling sobbed painfully, while confronting the only man she have ever loved. ''Jin, would never ask me to kill someone, Never!... He would never turn my love against me and use me for his own selfish reasons!'' She screamed. _

_Jin could only stare at her in shock. once again portraying his innocents by questioning her with a tone of confusion. ''Xiao, I don't understand. I thought you wanted us to be together. Happily... Julia, will ruin our chances at a peaceful life. This person that you speak of that's filling your mind with such lies, don't believe them... I am myself, who else would I be, Xiaoyu?'' He gazed deep into her eyes as he slowly approached her._

_Xiaoyu shook her head avoiding his eyes. ''No, I don't know who you are, Jin. There are so many secrets that you keep from me that go on unexplained. You have never let me in further enough to discover them... I don't know who you are, Jin. I never knew''_

_''That's not true... You're perhaps the only one who really does'' He stopped his approach and stood in front of her. trying to resist the pain he felt building inside of him. ''Xiao, why are you saying these things? Do I not make you happy? Take you to the Amusement parks you love? Give you things to show you that I care about you... That night after having sex and holding each other. I told you my fears, I Reveled my sadness to you in a way that I've never thought I could express. I am the, Jin. you have always known. and you're my precious, Xiaoyu. that I've always remembered'' He held out his arms invitingly._

_Xiaoyu stood still for a moment. then with hesitation She wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest. ''I'm so sorry, Jin. I didn't mean it. I'm so confused'' She sobbed her apology_

_He embraced her lovingly, resting his chin on top of her head comfortingly. ''It's okay, Xiao. Everyone rage with jealously of what we have together. remember, nothing will ever break us apart. Now tell me who corrupted your mind with these bad thoughts?'' _

_''Miharu, She said you tried to rape her. But I'm sure it was a huge misunderstanding. you would never do that, right, Jin?'' She asked_

_''Miharu...'' He thought with dark intentions. ''Of course not, Xiao. I would never betray you. But, Miharu. there is something you should know about her, Something I should show you'' he whispered. ''and don't worry, She's not going to be apart of our lives anymore'' His eyes changed to a mincing red._

* * *

_**The final chapter and it's shocking conclusion next.**_

**_Nani = What?_**


	8. Promise

You took everything away from me and caused me to suffer. Now I feel something happening.

* * *

_She was drowning in a deep pool of darkness, Hate and Betrayal. Ling could feel the darkness pulling her deeper under. The steamy atmosphere made her feel like she was in a nightmare, The hot water pouring down her nude body. His masculine hands gripping her hips and pressing her closer against him made the heat engulfing them intensify even further. His lips on hers, tongue choking her with it's passionate dominance. The fiery lust she felt scorching her burning soul caused her unbearable torture. or maybe it was her anger rising that caused her blood temperature to exceed beyond it's natural limits._

_His fingers begin clawing at her wet hair then forcefully yanking her head back to gain better access to her neck, Licking the length of it, biting possessively on her chin. while at the same time aggressively sliding his finger inside her wet pussy. He wanted her anger, He needed for her hatred to climax. He pushed to bring it out of her, anticipating for it to overwhelm her senses and take control._

_Xiaoyu remained unresponsive through this entire experience, Not one moan escaped her tightly sealed mouth. Not one single peep. Her mind was reliving the scene of her best friend and her boyfriend engaged in wild sex directly on her bed, The pleasure-filled look on Miharu's face as she rode Jin in reverse cowgirl position filled the screen, filled her heart with shock, sadness and anger. Xiaoyu's body shook as her hands desperately traveled to her ears. Her angry panting increasing considerably, She could still hear the squeaking sound of her own bed whistle Miharu continued to ride him like she was a rodeo champion._

**Wake up and show the light, wake up the time is right  
I hear a voice, hear a voice calling out to me  
Look inside, see the light now ever holding you  
All the truth is all you need to make of your reality, it's right here  
Look deep within**

_''Ahhh!'' Releasing a piercing scream. Ling mindlessly grabbed Jin's penis, locking it painfully in her death grip. ''Did you enjoy her?'' She questioned him threateningly_

_Jin grunted in agony as he stopped his actions and stared into her anger-mist eyes. He could see the incredible hurt and betrayal in them. ''Xiao?'' He groaned pleadingly_

_''Answer me!'' She yelled Tightening her hold. ''Did you enjoy fucking my best friend in my bed?''_

_''N-No'' He replied painfully. ''I told you, Xiao. She drugged me. that night I notice with concern that you had trouble sleeping unless you had your favorite pillow, I thought it would be appropriate for me to retrieve it for you, I couldn't stand seeing you uncomfortable. When I went to your house, I noticed Miharu wasn't quite herself. She began to confess that she was the one I should be with, not you. She said that you stole me from her. I of course ignored her figuring she was drunk. But as I began to walk out of your home She suddenly pierced me with a sharp needle injecting some sort of hormone into my blood...'' Jin mouth begin to tremble, reaching deep inside himself to force his tears upon her. ''I tried, Xiao. I really tried to hold her off.'' He cried_

_Xiaoyu angry expression remained steady. ''You know something, Jin?'' She spoke after a few moments of gazing into his glistening eyes. ''If I didn't love you... I would tell you to go to hell. I know that you're lying to me, I know that you enjoyed yourself, I'm not blind I could see that you wanted her. But in a sick way, I don't blame you, If the circumstance were any different and you were really my, Jin. I would But you're not.''_

_Jin expression became more serious as he continued to listen to her speak._

_''I might have been in love with, Jin. But the moments of being with you is something I cherish, You give me something I can't explain. A rush, Something dangerous, you awake something in me I've never knew was inside. No one has ever took my breath away like you have, not even, Jin. The way you look at me, The way you kiss me, I crave for more. even the times when I'm at work I find time to relieve my sexual frustrations'' Ling yanked his penis towards her enjoying how she made him wince. ''Now, I see how good that feel to hold control over someone.''_

_Jin looked at her in shock witnessing how insane she looked with that delightful smirk on her face. She didn't remind him of Xiao anymore. Her wet hair muttered down on her face as the water continued to rain over their bodies. Her eyes looked deeper, darker, psychotic._

_Chuckling slightly at first Jin begin to laugh hysterically. ''I can't begin to express how damn sexy you look right now... You're right, I did enjoy fucking, Miharu. On your bed. I enjoyed making her cum, I enjoyed the sweet creamy taste of her pussy riding my tongue. It was wonderful, even more amazing knowing she was your best friend. It was all so special having, Jin. struggle inside me trying to stop me, He's so pathetic'' He spoke demonically satisfied by the change of her expression. ''Are you hurt? afraid?'' He asked gripping her wrist tightly and quickly snatching her loosen hand away from his penis._

_After a few moments of glaring into each others eyes. She slapped him with all the strength she had in her body then kissed him deeply. stroking her tongue with his. they kissed mindlessly for two minutes before breaking away breathlessly. _

_''As I told you before, If I didn't love you...''_

_''You would tell me to go to **Hell.**'' He finished for her grinning devilishly. ''Will you go with you me?'' he asked_

_''I will... right after you give me the same treatment you gave my best friend.'' Ling said senselessly_

_Jin chuckled. ''It will be my pleasure...''_

* * *

_Laying in bed naked, Jin rested comfortably on top of her with one of his legs between hers and his head resting gently on her arm as she softly stroked his hair. He could still feel her body shaking slightly as she continued to cry. after releasing the high amount of sexual rage in her body her other emotions began to sweep over her._

_''Xiao... Although you know the truth now. I still regret hurting you. believe it or not Jin and I are the same. like two sides of the same coin'' He spoke in a whispering tone. ''It did begin with me using your emotions to have what I want, But somehow...'' He struggled to confess his feelings. ''Somehow you managed to become much more, suddenly controlling the world by myself didn't seem so appealing, I want someone there, You, Xiao. We will control the world together, you by my side we will have everything.''_

_''Is, Jin. Okay?'' she asked softly, ignoring how weird that sounded._

_''For the most part, yes. I just wish he would shut the hell up'' He mumbled frustratingly into her arm. causing her to giggle a little._

_''What is he saying?''_

_''He's telling me what a sick bastard I am. and I should stay away from you. He really does care about you, I would even say he loves you'' He revealed to her._

_Despite the situation with all of her chaotic emotions spinning out of control she still felt Her heart skip a beat hearing him reveal that to her. ''And what about you? do you share the same feelings?'' she asked curiously_

_He sighed thoughtfully. _

_Taking a hold of his finger as it lazily circled her navel. she brought it to her mouth and bit it playfully. ''I love you, too. I always will no matter what.''_

* * *

_Pouring herself a glass of tea Miharu began to walk back into the presences of her best friend. since talking yesterday and confronting Xiaoyu about Jin's complete change in personality, his psychotic behavior and the fact that he was manipulative to get anything he wanted, he expose your weakness then attack it. Jin, was much more than a great fighter, he showed to her he was also a brilliant lair. Miharu was relieved to have light shed upon this situation before things went out of control and Xiaoyu did something she would have regretted for the rest of her life._

_''Are you feeling okay?'' She asked watching her sit in front of the television._

_''I'm fine.'' She answered without breaking her attention away from the TV._

_Miharu stared at her, then looked towards the screen not seeing anything interesting enough that it would hold Ling's undivided attention. She guessed she was still mentally upset and psychically pretending, it was understandable that she wouldn't be okay this soon but she also thought it wasn't such a great idea to compress all of her emotions inside without expressing them. Miharu was concernedly aware that, Xiaoyu. didn't come home last night after visiting, Jin. Her fear was that he might have gotten to her again with more lies and denial._

_''Xiao... I'm sorry to push further but what happen to you yesterday? you said you would confront him. but you never came back home? and you didn't answer your cell phone when I called you...'' She spoke worried. ''Did he do anything to you?''_

_''Yes... and you were right, Miharu. He's not himself. he confessed everything to me in detail.'' She gazed at her noticing how nervous she now looked. reaching into her pocket Xiaoyu tossed something to her. ''Here, I found your earring on my floor, I guess it must have fallen when Jin was fucking you in my bed'' She announced to her expressionless, her voice was dry and bitter._

_The tears begin to spill down Miharu's face whistle she stood there frozen. ''Xiao, please I'm...''_

_**There's something I've been meaning to tell you,  
oh precious best friend of mine;  
but I thought I'd wait just a little while.**_

_Xiaoyu begin to smile as Miharu struggled to gain air in her lungs, the cup of tea she was carrying suddenly released from her hand, it shattered on impact sending the hot liquid spilling on the floor. Ling stood from the couch the moment Miharu collapsed to her knees and begin gripping her throat in pain. _

_''It hurt doesn't it? almost as much as your betrayal. you being my first and best friend since I've moved here. I loved you like you were my own sister who would never betray my trust in this way'' Kneeling down Xiaoyu glared into her gaping eyes filled with tears. ''You're always going to be my best friend my sweet, Miharu-chan. but you hurt me, and now you're going to suffer the way I have, The poison shouldn't kill you, hopefully. but just to make sure I left the antidote somewhere in this house, I suggest you find it soon.''_

_Walking back to the couch and picking up the remote she pressed play, and immediately the screen displayed Jin and Miharu having sex in her bed._

_''I want you to watch yourself fucking my boy friend.'' She dropped the remote on the floor and begin heading for the front door. ''Next time you will think twice before stabbing me in my back'' looking back at her once more witnessing the fear and panic on her face. Ling almost felt proud of it._

_''Sayonara... My best friend.''_

* * *

_In matter of three months he managed to turn her loving, caring, innocent personality into something unexpected. he took her mind, controlling it for his own pleasure, her body, to fulfil his sexual needs, and her soul to own for all eternity._

_Gazing at Xiaoyu Ling now as she stood a distance away from the target. he watched her eyes glance towards him._

_''I promised you I would do anything for you, Jin. But I didn't know what anything could mean...'' She held the gun in her hand tighter keeping her aim pointed towards the unsuspecting Julia Chang. ''I really didn't...'' A single tear slid down her right cheek as she squeezed the trigger. ''Until now''_

**_(Pow!)_**

* * *

**Fin**

**I plan to make another new story with Devil Jin and Xiaoyu. I have an interesting idea in my mind :D Also I'm going to make a video about Jin-Xiao And I'll post a different version of (Revenge)**


End file.
